Problem: Jenna is at a fair with four friends. They all want to ride the roller coaster, but only three people can fit in a car. How many different groups of three can the five of them make?
If there are $5$ people, we can arrange then in $5\cdot 4\cdot 3 = 60$ ways. Since we don't care about order, we've overcounted. There are $3\cdot 2 \cdot 1 = 6$ ways to arrange $3$ people, so our answer is
$$
\frac{60}{6} = \boxed{10}.
$$Alternatively, the number of groups of three that five people can make (without regard to the order the groups) is $\binom{5}{3}=\frac{5!}{3!2!}=\boxed{10}$.